


Ateez One-Shots

by ateezinutopia



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezinutopia/pseuds/ateezinutopia
Summary: Just the one-shots that I post on Tumblr and I'm finally posting on here. A mixture of genres and members. A few were requested.





	1. Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're having a bad week (or weeks) and your best friend just really wants to show you he's there for you.

All you can feel is the pressure and stress of the week weighing you down. Your body is tense, your head is pounding, and you have never felt more annoyed by every little thing around you, then you have the last few days. Every sound, every inconvenience; everything is bothering you and winding you up more and more until your shoulders ache from the stress and tension of holding yourself back from snapping. 

Yunho quickly caught on to your sour attitude, having spent every day with you as the two of you normally do, but he noticed that you seemed off. You weren’t talking as much as you normally do, you didn’t laugh at his jokes that would normally cheer you up, and you even declined his offer to bring you your favorite food. He knew you were having a rough time, but he hadn’t realized that it was this bad.

But even when you push him away or ignore him he continues to try because he wants you to know that he’s there for you and he wants to show you how much he cares. However, his efforts seem to be in vain because you’re not paying much attention to him and the emotions he’s trying to convey through his actions, and to Yunho, that’s the worst part of it all. 

Yunho stares at his screen waiting, hoping, for a response from you. He asked you if you wanted him to bring you food, but you still haven’t responded or even opened his message. His chest constricts tighter and tighter with each moment that passes as thoughts begin to flood his mind, making him believe that he’s done something wrong and you just don’t want to talk him. 

But little does he know, you’re staring at the unopened message from your best friend and long-time crush, wishing you were brave enough to just open up to him about your frustrations… among other things. This is the lowest you’ve ever been since meeting Yunho and you don’t want him to see you at such a low point, in such a weak and vulnerable state. You wish you could swallow your pride and tell him to come over, so you can vent to him as he holds you, telling you everything will be alright. But you can’t bring yourself to do it.

Days pass and you continue pushing yourself, working your hardest at work and in school, then coming home to lay on the couch and rest, inevitably falling asleep and waking up with a backache. The endless cycle of stress and aches that have become your life is exhausting and when your first free day finally comes around you end up sleeping for fourteen hours straight. 

However, this was also the day that Yunho decided to call you for the first time, overlooking your lack of responses because he’s your friend and he wants to be sure that you’re taking care of yourself. When you don’t respond the first time he waits for a few hours to give you some time. Then when you don’t answer the second time he tries again, beginning to get anxious. When you don’t answer the fifth, eighth, or tenth time he begins to become worried because no matter how many times he’s called in the past, you’ve never ignored him this long. 

Yunho paces back and forth across the living room of the dorm as the rest of the members watch him, wondering what they can do to get him to calm down. The boys try to tell him that you’re probably just stressed and tired, but he refuses to believe it. Although, deep down, Yunho thinks he might be overreacting because of his hurt feelings, but he pushes that thought down, telling himself that this is what a good friend does. He can’t let you suffer alone.

Eventually, the boys gather a rather panicked Yunho and make their way to your apartment to get him some peace of mind. They ring your doorbell once, then twice, then a third time, and they all begin to panic slightly. Were you still alive?

Finally, they hear the lock open and they fall silent, watching in suspense as you slowly open the door, squinting at the light and quickly covering your eyes.

“What are you all doing here? Why are you ringing the doorbell so many times?” You question with a raspy voice, making it obvious you had just woken up. 

They all rush forward, pushing the door open and squeezing you into a group hug that you were not prepared for, however, it’s rather warm and snuggly in the middle of all the boys, so you quickly feel your eyelids drooping and your head falling onto Jongho’s shoulder. But Jongho quickly shakes you awake and gently nudges you toward Yunho who stands watching you with a mixture of pain and relief in his eyes. 

You blink up at him through foggy eyes, your mind moving slower than usual because of your half-asleep state. “What’s wrong?” You ask him, a yawn slipping out right after and reminding you desperately want to go back to sleep. 

Yunho smiles at how adorable you look when you’re sleepy and smiles down at you. “Nothing. Come on, you should go back to sleep,” he says, gesturing for you to walk back to your room.

You nod, mindlessly letting him lead you back to your room and as soon as your head hits the pillow you slip back into your dream world, not noticing that Yunho takes the time to tuck you back in and smile at you before leaving. 

You’re asleep for a few more hours and when you finally wake up and remember that the boys were here you stretch and make your way out into the living room. You find Yunho laying on the couch watching TV and when he sees you he immediately sits up, turning down the volume. He watches as you glance around before moving to flop beside him on the couch.

You turn to him and he looks away, focusing his attention on his hands in his lap. “So why did you and the boys make a surprise visit?”

“Sorry about that-”

“You don’t have to be sorry, I was just surprised.”

“Well, I had been calling to ask if I had done something wrong, but you weren’t answering so we got worried and decided to come to check on you, but it turns out you were sleeping.”

“Yeah, I had been sleeping since I got home last night. I’ve been exhausted lately with everything and it was nice to sleep some of my stress away. But I’m sorry I was pushing you away. I know I shouldn’t have been, but I just couldn’t find a way to balance everything in my life and the stress was eating away at me.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I know that you’ve been stressed which is why I wanted to help because I don’t think anyone should have to go through the much stress and tension alone.”

You turn your head to him, giving a smile that you hope conveys all the happiness you’re feeling. You reach your hand out and he slips his much larger hand into yours, intertwining your fingers and smiling down at them. 

“So when did the boys leave?” You ask.

“About an hour ago. We all pitched in to clean up and cook you some food so you’ll have fewer things to be stressed about,” he explains with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Your mouth falls open as you stare at him with wide eyes, amazed that they would all be willing to spend there time helping you. “You guys really didn’t have to do that.”

He nods. “Yes, we did because friends help friends during hard times.” Yunho squeezes your hand and wipes a tear that you didn’t realize had fallen. “And I care about you.”

You meet his gaze, swallowing the lump in your throat. “Yunho?”

“Mmm,” he hums, watching as you lean forward. 

“I like you, a lot. I’ve liked you for a long time and this is why. You’re so kind and caring and attentive and you’re always, always there for me. Thank you for always being patient with me. And you don’t have to say anything, I just felt like I really needed to tell you because I’ve been holding that in for so long and-”

You’re rambling is cut short when Yunho pulls your face closer and presses his lips to yours, stopping any words from leaving, but pulling a small hum of approval out of you. Your lips move against his for a moment longer before he pulls back, staring at you with wide, fearful eyes. 

“I hope that was okay. You just looked so cute and I was so happy that you felt the same that I really wanted to kiss you,” he explains quickly, pushing your hair behind your ears. 

“That was more than okay. In fact, I really wouldn’t mind you doing it again.”

He lets out a relieved chuckle, resting his large hands on your cheeks and pulling you closer so your lips meet once again, sending a chill down your spine. You smile against his lips and he does the same making both of you giggle and pull away reluctantly. 

“So does this mean we’re dating?” Yunho questions with a sparkle in his eyes.

“Are you going to take me out on a date?” You giggle at the realization on his face, running your hands through his hair. 

“Yes, how about the next time you have a day off?”

“How about right now?”

“Now?”

You nod. “Why not? We’re together, we can order food and watch a movie, plus it takes the pressure off of planning a first date. Sounds perfect to me.”

He smiles, staring at you fondly. “If it’s perfect for you, then it’s perfect for me.”


	2. "You're Freaking Spider-man!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho may or may not have a secret and you - his best friend - may or may not know about it.

You’re walking home from work as usual, bopping your head to the music flowing from your earbuds and admiring the trees and flowers that are blooming for the start of spring. You smile at the sight, but as soon as you think about stopping to take a picture, someone rushes up beside you and moves to grab your bag. 

You turn quickly as the man tries to pull it off your shoulder, roughly tugging at it as you hold with all your might. Eventually, it slips from your grasp and you fall backward, yelling at the guy as he begins running farther away from you. But suddenly the man is up against the wall with one hand held to the brick with a spiderweb and the other still holding your bag. He grunts and shouts as he tries to pull his arm away from the wall, but it won’t budge.

A figure swings down from the pole and you recognize him immediately as Spider-Man. The friendly neighborhood Spider-Man that everyone is always raving about. This is your first time seeing him in person and he’s a lot taller than you had first imagined him to be, but he’s just as light on his feet as the news portrays him to be. He lands softly, walking toward the guy and grabbing the bag from his hand. 

Spider-Man chuckles as the man starts yelling and protesting as he hands you your bag back. You stare up at him in awe, holding your bag to your chest and not quite believing the scene unfolding before you. The hero laughs again, holding a hand out and you gently take it, allowing him to help you off the ground. You brush yourself off while keeping your eyes on the tall boy before you, still blinking to see if you wake up from some bizarre dream.

“Alright, well I’m off to stop some more bad guys. Wish me luck,” Spider-Man says, saluting you before swinging off to be a hero somewhere else.

\-------------

The next day in the library you’re raving to your best friend Yunho about how amazing Spider-Man was, telling him the story for the fifth time. Yunho holds a hand up, stopping you from continuing to go on about how cool he was. You sigh and stare off dreamily imagining what it would be like to know Spider-Man.

Yunho huffs, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. He mocks you about your newfound love for Spider-Man when he thinks you’re not paying attention, but you toss a pencil at him and pin him with a glare. He hisses and rubs his arm, giving you an adorable pout that you would never admit is adorable because he would use that to his advantage. 

“What’s your problem anyway?” You question, sneaking a chip from the bag stuffed in your jacket pocket, so the librarian doesn’t see. “Do you not like Spider-Man or something?”

He waits until you’re done concentrating on chewing quietly to reply. He uncrosses his arms, letting them fall at his sides and sighing. “I don’t have a problem with him. You just won’t stop talking about him.”

You reach across the table and pinch his cheek. “Aw, is someone jealous of me talking about another boy?”

Yunho huffs and pushes your hand away, frowning at you. “No, I just don’t want to hear the same story a thousand times.” 

But what you don’t know is that Yunho is jealous. In fact, he’s incredibly jealous, but he’s jealous of himself. He’s upset that you could so easily idolize another guy that you met for like a minute, but you won’t ever see him that way, even if it is technically him. Yunho has been madly in love with you since middle school, but you just don’t seem to notice, or maybe you do notice the signs, but you just write them off as him being a really close best friend.

Either way, he’s been suffering in silence for a very long time and he just wishes he had the courage to tell you. But he’s so worried that you won’t feel the same and he’ll ruin the friendship that he chooses to suffer in silence instead. At that moment, you sneak another chip into your mouth and reach across to shove a chip in his own mouth. Your cheeks puff out slightly as you try to concentrate on chewing silently and Yunho swears his heart has never felt more full of love for anyone or anything in his life.

\--------------------------

This goes on for weeks. You talk about Spider-Man and Yunho immediately gets into a sour mood, his shoulders slumping and his lower lip sticking out. But what he doesn’t know is that you know it’s him. You found out two weeks ago when you were over at his house and you saw his suit that he failed to hide appropriately as an undercover superhero. But you’re not surprised, he’s never been one to do things discreetly. In fact, you’re surprised he’s even hidden such a crazy big secret for this long, especially from you.

You weren’t mad, just more disappointed that you weren’t a part of such a massive thing happening in your best friend’s life. You understand why he didn’t tell you though, so at this point, you’re just waiting patiently for him to reveal his secret to you on his own time. But that doesn’t mean you can’t have a little fun teasing him, he is your best friend after all. And the temptation to watch him brood over all the attention you’re essentially giving his alter ego is hilarious. You couldn’t miss out on an opportunity like this.

Yunho isn’t taking the teasing well and does his best to distract you every time you bring up Spider-Man. “Oh, look at that dog! Isn’t that dog the cutest?” “You said you were hungry, well, there’s a sandwich shop right there.” “Sorry, my mom’s calling me, one second.”

It’s always something to get out of talking about Spider-Man. You sort of wish you didn’t find so much joy in torturing him, but then again, what are best friends for, if not to harass you? 

Today, however, you’re out walking around the city, arguing about the new episode of your favorite TV show when you hear a gunshot nearby. A few people run out of a restaurant across the street screaming and shouting for help and your eyes widen, realizing the situation. You notice Yunho’s grip on his backpack tighten and you already know what he’s thinking before he says anything. But now that you know who he is and what he’s walking into you’re more worried than anything.

“Go inside,” Yunho tells you, pushing you toward the nearest door which is to a small cafe. 

“Wait, wait. Aren’t you coming in?” You ask him, knowing he’s not, but wishing he would.

He hesitates, not quite sure how to respond, but when he looks behind him he shakes his head. “No, I’m going to see if I can help, but whatever you do, don’t leave. Please, don’t leave,” he begs you before running across the street and into an alley beside the restaurant. 

Someone comes up beside you, pulling you away from the door and further into the cafe. You watch in fear as more shots are fired within the restaurant, but luckily more people are escaping safely. You bite your lip, pacing the cafe and staring out the windows, worrying about your best friend and if he’s going to make it out unharmed. It feels like hours before the police arrive and come out with the three men in handcuffs.

You see no sign of Yunho anywhere and your anxiety begins to skyrocket at the thought that he may be inside because he’s injured. What if his identity gets revealed? What if he’s injured and his identity gets revealed? You panic and race out of the cafe, ready to run across the street, but an arm wraps itself around your waist, pulling you back onto the curb as a car speeds by, honking at you. 

You turn around and your eyes see Yunho’s big, bright eyes with a beautiful smile to match. You sigh and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him down so you can smother his face into the crook of your neck as you cradle his head. A few tears leave your eyes and he wraps his arms around you in return, rubbing your back to calm you down. 

You lift your head and grab his face in your hands to have him look at you. “Why would you do that? You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“I just felt like I had to,” he mumbles, his lips turning down at the sight of you so distraught. 

You shake your head, closing your eyes. “Let’s go somewhere else. I need to talk to you.”

You lead him down the street, holding his hand tightly in yours, never wanting to let go. Yunho’s heart is ready to beat right out of his chest at the little bit of contact. Even though you two hold hands a lot, it still makes his heart flutter. You arrive at yours and Yunho’s favorite park, leading him to the bench you two always sit at. 

You sit down and pat the bench beside you and Yunho sets himself beside you, staring ahead. “I know.”

He turns his head to look at you. “What?”

“I know about your secret. I know you’re you-know-who and I wanted to wait for you to tell me on your own because you’re my best friend and I trust you and respect your privacy, but after watching you go into that fight I- I just-”

Your voice breaks and silence settles itself upon the two of you. Yunho stares out at the park, watching the kids play and the wind blow the trees this way and that. You stare at your lap, picking at your nails and wishing for the silence to be over. 

Finally, Yunho sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “When did you find out?”

“About two weeks ago.”

He nods. “How?”

You giggle and wipe at your eyes. “Yunho, you’re terrible at being secretive and hiding evidence of anything you’re trying to hide. That’s why your mom always knew you were sneaking extra Halloween candy.”

He snorts, rubbing his face with his hands before lifting his head to stare at you. You turn to look at him and the two of you stare at one another as Yunho reaches over to hold your hand in his larger one. He rubs his thumb across the back of your hand and the action immediately soothes you.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, Yunho. That’s a big secret to be hiding from everyone, but I understand that it could have created more issues having people know your identity. I wish I could go back to not see your suit and give you your time to tell me yourself, assuming you would, but I can’t. And knowing that you go out and put yourself in such danger scares me more than anything. God, Yunho, I was so scared knowing you were in that restaurant, but I admire you even more than I already do for putting your life on the line to help people. That’s why I love you so much, you’re so kind.”

You reach out to hold his face in your hand and rub your thumb across his cheek. He leans into your touch and his eyes gleam with adoration and pure love. You smile at him and he mirrors your action with a big, goofy smile of his own.

“I love you too and I’m so glad you know because it was so hard keeping it from everyone, especially you. I’m also glad that you confessed to me because I would have never had the courage to do that. You amaze me,” he tells you, grabbing your hand off his face and kissing your palm. 

You blush at the intimacy and he pulls on your hand to bring you closer. He rests his hands on either side of your face and gives you one last smile before leaning in, letting his nose brush against yours. “Can I kiss you?”

“Well, I couldn’t think of a better moment, so yeah-” he cuts you off by pressing his lips to yours and it’s like the world finally makes sense. You’ve been waiting for this for so long and it’s everything you ever imagined and more. Even though he’s already kissing you, you’re already excited for all the kisses to come. 

He pulls away, panting lightly and you smile at him, giggling softly at the fact that you finally got to kiss your best friend and the love of your life. “So does that mean we’re official?” He questions quietly and you nod your head quickly. He leans in to give you another peck, finding your enthusiasm absolutely adorable.

You two pull away and that’s when you notice something moving on the back of the bench between the two of you. When you turn to look at it, you realize it’s a spider and you squeal backing away from the vile little creature. Yunho quickly notices and does the same, glancing at it nervously. 

“Yunho, kill it!” You screech.

“No! You know I’m afraid of spiders!” He yells back just as loud.

“You’re freaking Spider-Man, Yunho!” You whisper-yell at him and he rolls his eyes. “How are you still afraid of spiders?”

“Because they’re scary, I don’t know what to tell you. Consider me a walking contradiction, but I don’t want to sit here with it.” He grabs your hand and the two of you run away from the spider that now owns that bench because neither of you is brave enough to kill it.

If the spider understood anything that was happening it would shake its head and say, “oh, the irony”. But it literally has no clue what just happened, so the obvious must remain unstated. Tragic.


	3. Ride or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skater!Yunho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and simple.

Don’t fall. Don’t fall. Don’t fall.

You bite your lip in concentration. The board is wobbly beneath your feet - or is it your knees? - and the concrete is solid as the wheels glide over it smoothly. Everything seems to be going well and this seems to be your best attempt at actually staying on the skateboard. You smile to yourself proudly, lifting your head to look out at the skatepark. You pass under one of the light posts slowly as you begin to lose momentum.

This has been your best ride thus far, so you feel confident enough to drop your left foot and push off the concrete to propel yourself forward. But the movement is far from becoming familiar and your foot slides too far back pushing your body forward and throwing you off balance. Your right foot slips on the board and pushes it out from under you, sending you flying forward. The concrete gets closer as you fall face first.

The impact takes your breath away and you can instantly feel the sharp sting against all the exposed skin that scrapes against the ground. When the fall is over the shock keeps you frozen as you catch your breath. However, reality quickly kicks in and you push yourself off the ground, turning to sit on your butt and groaning out of pure frustration. 

You inspect your hands and pull up your pant legs to inspect your knees as well. The sound of footsteps pulls your attention to your boyfriend as he walks toward you with a look of pity. You look up and give him a pout, whining and showing him your injuries. Embarrassment creeps in beside your frustration and when he crouches beside you you shove your face into his black hoodie, inhaling his scent. 

“Yunho, I fell again,” you mumble into the fabric, not sure that he can even hear you.

He laughs loudly and rests his large hand on the back of your head. “Yeah, I saw that, babe. It was pretty hard to miss.” He chuckles again when you groan into his hoodie and jokingly punch his leg. It’s not enough to hurt, but it does knock him off balance so he falls on his butt, giving you the opportunity to tackle him. 

You tickle him until his face is red, tears fall from his eyes, and no sound leaves his open mouth. He finally manages to grab your wrists and hold them together and away from his body that is now still beneath you. He looks up at you through blurry eyes as a few stray chuckles slip past his lips.

“Baby, I don’t think it’s me.” You wait for him to catch his breath and wipe his tears. Once you’re sure you have his full attention you lean forward to lay on him completely. “I think you might just be a bad teacher because it’s been two weeks and all I can do is glide on the board.”

He scoffs and sits up. “Me? I’m a bad teacher. Do you even realize how hard it is to teach someone to skateboard when they have no sense of balance?”

You gasp and roll off of him. The two of you hold eye contact for a few moments before you huff and your shoulders slump forward. “Yeah, I know. I’m just frustrated with myself because I want to be good at skating already, so we can ride around the city together and learn cool tricks together. But at this rate, it’s going to take forever and I might not have any skin left.”

Yunho smiles and gently holds your face in his calloused hands. “Baby, I want you to know that I’m so happy and proud that you’re so determined to learn, but don’t be so hard on yourself. It’s a skill that takes a lot of time to learn and there is no rush. We have all the time in the world to ride together and learn new tricks together.”

You smile at him and he pulls you in for a small kiss before adding, “In fact, the two of us can skate down the aisle together once you go pro.” You giggle at his words and his smile widens, pulling you in for a kiss that lasts much longer than the first. 

He pulls away and his eyes travel down to your hands and knees. Yunho wastes no time in standing up and lifting you with him to lead you toward his bag that was tossed to the side as soon as you arrived. You do as you’re told and sit beside the bag, quietly watching Yunho pull out the first aid supplies that he needs. 

Cleaning the wounds is always the worst part, so you grit your teeth and do your best not to make any noises. Yunho praises you for doing so well and he kisses each bandage after he applies it to your skin. You smile at him, giggling at both the affection and the feeling of his lips pressing so lightly against your palms and knees. 

“So do you want to try again, but with help?”

You nod and push yourself up. The board is still lying upside down on the concrete and you walk toward it with determination fueling every step. Yunho’s steps are quick behind you and when you turn to him after kicking the board over and placing a foot on it his eyes are wide. 

“Let’s do this. No stopping until I can ride on this board by myself without falling.”

Yunho holds your waist gently. “Weren’t you worried about getting hurt?”

You smirk at him and raise a brow. “Ride or die, remember? The more I fall the tougher my skin will become.”

It’s silent for a moment with Yunho simply staring at you before he finally speaks up. “Babe, I’m so glad you’re feeling passionate about skating now, but I’m afraid you’re going to take it too far.”

You scoff and wave your hand at him. “No, it’ll be fine. Now let’s ride.” Yunho shakes his head but complies and begins guiding you as you propel yourself forward carefully. 

\--------------------------

A month of skateboarding lessons every day leaves your body sore and bandaged. Your knees are always bruised and your hands have permanent calluses, but the pain is worth it when you’re riding down the street beside Yunho with the wind in your hair. The lessons have brought the two of you closer together and you’re enjoying the time spent learning about your boyfriend’s life.

Today the two of you decided to ride to the store to get drinks and snacks before going over to the skate park. Yunho finally agreed to teach you some simple tricks now that you can actually stay on it without falling. 

Now you’ve challenged him to a race to the skate park and even though you both know he could beat you in his sleep Yunho is suspiciously far behind you. Every time you glance over your shoulder at him he’s staring at you with a big, goofy smile on his face. He likes to let you win sometimes to boost your ego and you would complain if he wasn’t so cute while doing it.

The two of you ride into the skate park, stopping just inside to finish off the bag of chips that Yunho was holding. He swats your hand away, holding the bag above your head and you pull on his arm until you can steal it from him. His eyes widen and you laugh at him, running in the other direction and screaming when he begins chasing after you. 

You run to the other side of the skate park, waving the bag around like a flag. You climb up one of the skate ramps and turn around to see Yunho running toward you. The sight startles you because he’s a lot closer than you thought, so you scream and run down the other side, doing your best not to trip or fall. You look behind you while you’re running to see where Yunho is, but suddenly you run into something hard.

You gasp and nearly lose your balance, but hands grab your arms and keep you upright. Yunho stops right behind you as you look up to lock eyes with the person you ran into. He stares at you like he’s sizing you up and you instantly feel uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, I should have been watching where I was going. I didn’t mean to. Are you okay?” All you can manage to do is ramble as you focus on how gross the guy’s hands feel against your skin. They’re warm, but not in the comforting way that Yunho’s are, they’re more clammy to the point of being considered sticky. 

“I’m fine, sweetheart, don’t worry about me. Are you okay?” His hands slide down your arms and stop at your forearms where he squeezes them once before pulling away. 

You immediately back up into Yunho and he loops his finger through your belt loops and moves you behind him as he steps forward. His body is tense and his expression has hardened from his usual happy-go-lucky one and it suddenly clicks - this is his rival. 

He’s told you about him more times than you could ever keep track of and you’ve heard every story about their interactions. They’ve been rivals for six years and he is the only person that Yunho says he has ever truly hated. His name is Nate and he’s tried to make Yunho’s life a living hell since their first competition against each other when they were fourteen. Nate lost to Yunho by a few points and he has made it his goal to ruin Yunho’s skating career ever since.

But apparently he doesn’t stop at just ruining Yunho’s skating career because Yunho told you that Nate has stolen his girlfriends in the past. Yunho has been deathly afraid of you meeting Nate because of this, but you always reassure him that he’s the only person you want and that you would never want to be with someone that is filled with so much hatred and jealousy. However, Yunho is still uneasy and it breaks your heart to see him so worried about someone ruining his life.

So you decide to show him how much you truly mean what you say. You step around Yunho to come face to face with Nate again. However, Nate’s eyes remain on Yunho’s as they continue in their staredown, their body’s still and rigid. You step forward, letting your body bump into Nate’s, knocking him off balance enough to gain the upper hand. 

Nate’s gaze is on you in an instant and his mouth is curved into a smirk, but his eyes are filled with fire. You dig your finger into his chest and begin walking forward slowly, carefully, letting him know that each step is calculated. “Stay away from him. Your issue is with me, I ran into you, so either point your glare at me or close your eyes because you’re sure as hell not directing it at him.”

“What are you doing?” Yunho asks you, irritation clear in his voice. 

Nate glances over your shoulder at Yunho and you already know what he’s about to try. He lifts his hand to caress your cheek with his fingertips and tries to give you a flirty smile. “That’s sweet, but-”

“But, nothing!” You step forward again and pull your hand back to jab your finger into his chest once more. His smile drops and his jaw clenches, but you don’t back down. “You have been harassing my boyfriend for six years and you need to grow up and move on. He works hard and he’s passionate about what he does. He doesn’t spend his time trying to ruin other people’s lives which is why he has so much time to beat you at all those competitions. Maybe if you thought about that and stepped back from being a terrible person you could see that you’re the root of your own problem and you need to stop bothering Yunho.

“He has had enough and I’ve had enough, but he’s too nice to say anything because he’s actually a good person. You’d think you would have picked up a thing or two from him considering you’ve been obsessed with him for six years! Get a life. You really feel so inferior and insecure when you look at Yunho - someone who, by the way, minds his own business and spreads kindness - that you even have to stoop to seducing and luring his girlfriends away? Really? You’re that vile?”

Yunho hasn’t moved an inch, but you’ve backed Nate into the gate that surrounds the skatepark. The two of them are silent and the air around you is tense. Nate’s breathing is heavy, making his chest puff out to meet your finger each time he inhales. When he opens his mouth his teeth are clenched and it looks like they may break from the pressure. “Yunho found himself a real bitch. Get out of my face”

You raise your eyebrow at him and take a step back, but before he can walk forward you pull your arm back and use all your power to punch him in his big mouth. Nate shouts in pain, grabbing his face and screaming profanities. “Yeah, he found himself the baddest bitch because I’m loyal to the man I love and I won’t leave him for some scumbag. Now I’ll get out of your face because I don’t want to look at it anymore.”

You turn around to see a surprised, but proud-looking Yunho. His eyes are shining with pride and love and when you stop in front of him he gives you the smile that makes your heart flutter. His large hands hold your face gently like he’s holding his entire world and he’s afraid of dropping it. You love when he holds you like this.

“Baby, have I ever told you how much I love you? Because I love you so, so much.” He leans in and places a long kiss on your lips, cradling your head in his hands. He pulls back and leans his forehead against yours, staring into your eyes. “Is your hand okay? We should go get some ice on it and maybe flee the scene in case he calls the cops.”

You giggle and nod. He pulls back and slips his hand into yours pulling you along with him, but you stop and he turns to look at you over his shoulder. “One last thing.” You look over your shoulder and glare at Nate who is staring at the two of you as he wipes blood from his chin. “Lay a hand on me again or get anywhere near my boyfriend and I’ll show you how much of a bitch I really am, okay?”

He spits and you tilt your head, giving him a fake smile as you turn and continue walking to the entrance with Yunho. Nate is still cursing at the two of you, but you ignore him and collect your backpacks and boards, skating out of the park and out onto the sidewalk. The two of you glide down the sidewalk beside each other and Yunho reaches out to gently hold your injured hand in his own. He lifts it to his mouth and places a light kiss to your knuckles before intertwining his fingers with yours carefully and giving you another bright smile.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. Ride or die, remember?”

He nods. “Ride or die, baby. Me and you.”

The two of you ride to his apartment hand in hand and you know that you’ve never felt more alive. With your amazing boyfriend by your side, the painfully satisfying throbbing in your hand, and the breeze against your skin as you ride through the city you couldn’t be happier with where your life is at.


End file.
